Revenge A SasuSaku
by sasusakuisforever15
Summary: After returning after she is announced as Anbu, Sakura finds her family murdered. A cloth of Akatsuki cloak is left behind, and revenge runs through her system. Sakura is also sick of letting Naruto search for Sasuke, and her to sit around doing nothing. So, Sakura sets out to possibly team up with Sasuke, and destroy every single Akatsuki member. One by one.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat on her bed, staring out the window.

Her greif was held inside of her.

Her new Anbu mask was in her hands, the fox face shining brightly.

Looking at the picture next to her, her heart clenched.

I've..worked so hard. Now that I'm Anbu.. What can I do?

Sakura sighed.

The first of her class, and she had accomplished it at sixteen years old.

Naruto was yet to return from his failed 'Retrive Sasuke' mission, and he would be shocked and infuriated at the news.

Sakura could feel that he hadn't got Sasuke.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, a sudden idea rose in her.

"What if.."

Looking at the black Anbu back-pack on her floor, she got up and rushed to her closet.

Pulling open the sliding doors, she picked out her Anbu uniform, and slipped it on quickly.

After she tied her long hair, she put on her fox mask.

The mask covered half of her face, leaving her green eyes and lips to show.

Sakura packed extra clothes and money, and wrote a letter to not come after her, and that she would come back.

"I hope they don't change my status to missing.."

Sakura tied her old headband on her head.

Jumping to her window, she looked back at her room.

Noticing the picture on her bed, she finally stuffed it into her bag.

Turning away from her window, she jumped onto the next rooftop.

Her house wasn't far from the gate, so it didn't take her much time to get there.

Sakura noticed the guard, and tried to act casual.

"Ninja!" He yelled, walking towards her.

Sakura turned towards the man.

"Identify yourself!" He stopped, crossing his arms.

Lifting her mask, she smiled.

"Ahh. I knew it was Haruno! I just wanted to congragulate you on your new title! You look amazing."

Sakura smiled and thanked him, while Inner Sakura was rolling her eyes.

"I was wondering…Sakura..If maybe, we could.." The young man rubbed his head, blushing.

Sakura continued to smile, trying not to seem annoyed.

"To go to..dinner?" He smiled, the fear of rejection shone brightly.

"SAY NO! HE IS WASTING OUR TIME!" Sakura ragged.

"Yeah! As soon as I get back, we can go out to dinner! That sounds great!" Sakura smiled.

"My name is Karu, by the way." He shook her hand.

"Well, I gotta.."

He nodded, turning back to go to his guard.

"Bye Karu!" She said as she left the village.

Staring at the fork in the road, she diecided to go to the left.

Sakura wasn't sure where to look first, but maybe she will come across some village, and they will know if he has been through there.

'Why am I so intent on looking for him wh-'

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! BE POSITIVE!" Inner Sakura chanted.

Sakura nodded.

'But what makes us so sure we can get him if Naruto can't?'

"Nothing can get in the way of love."

Sakura smiled.

'I guess your right.'

Sakura heard a small twig crack, and she swiftly avoided three kunai.

Sakura saw the explosive tags on them, and back flipped out of the way.

Frowning, she looked around.

Feeling the presence behind her, she kicked their legs out from under them, and drew out a kunai.

The boy got up and ran at her again, a kunai in his hand and mouth.

Sakura dodged the sharp tip of his kunai, and punched the mans face.

The man flew back, and hit a tree, obviously unable to move by the chakra she hit his nerves with.

Approaching him, she saw no village identification.

Kneeling she looked in his purple eyes.

His white hair was disheveled from the attack.

"Who are you?"

He looked up at her, obviously angry he had lost.

She wondered why he hadn't used to big sword on his back.

Which looked strangely familiar.

"I would..watch out if I were you."

Sakura did a quick chakra scan, and found none but the boys and her.

"Who are you? What is your name?" She asked again.

He looked away from her.

"I will let you go, if you tell me." She offered.

He looked back at her.

"Suigetsu." Sakura nodded.

"Where are you from? What village?"

"…Sound. I'm no longer apart of it." He answered.

Sakura nodded.

"Sound, eh?" Her goal popped in her mind.

"Have you seen Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked.

"Yes. I have, but I won't tell you. You are Anbu from the Leaf."

Sakura took of her mask, and took out her hair from its rubber-band.

"I am Sakura Haruno. I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure. I just became Anbu, first of my class."

She stook out her hand, knowing his nerves were calm.

He took it, smiling now.

"I didn't know you were so beautiful!" He flirted.

Rolling her eyes, but blushing, she helped him up.

"Hey, Sui, why did you attack me anyways?" She asked laughing.

"I was bored!" Suigetsu laughed " And whats up with the Sui?"

Sakura liked him so far.

"Well.. I thought it was..cute!" Sakura elbowed him, and he smiled.

"Saku…No..Blossom. Yes! I will call you Blossom!"

Sakura walked the path with him.

"Blossom, eh? How un-original!" She teased softly.

"Un-original!"

Sakura laughed.

"I was teasing!"

Suigetsu stopped.

"I have to go now.."

Suigetsu said.

"W-what?" Sakura was comforted having him there.

"I have to..return to camp."

"I'm not invited?" She pushed him lightly, and he looked at her unsurely.

He jumped onto the tree branch, and motioned for her to follow.

After slipping on her mask, and tieing her hair, she followed.

"Blossom..What buisness do you need with Uchiha?" Sakura leaped next to him.

"No reason. I was just wondering." She lied.

"Ahh. Well, be cool when we get there, ok?"

Sakura nodded, suddenly getting nervous.

After five minutes of laughing and talking, Sakura was suddenly attacked by one kunai.

Front-flipping onto the field below, she was in a camp.

Suigetsu looked down at her and around.

Sakura heard footsteps, and turned around, seeing a girl with red hair and glasses rushing at her.

Sakura took out a paper bomb, and quickly tied it to a kunai.

Jumping back, she threw it at the girl, suddenly angry that hse had been tricked.

The bomb exploded on the unlucky girl, and Sakura smelt the girls blood.

"Shit.." She whispered.

When the smoke cleared, she jumped down to the girl, Suigetsu following.

Sakura glared at him mis-trustfully as she knelt next to the red haired-girl.

The girl was knocked out, and she had a wound on her thigh.

Sakura was able to quickly heal it, and place the girl in the tent Suigetsu had pointed to.

Sakura stepped out, wiping her hands.

"Suigetsu!" She yelled, advancing on him.

He raised his hands. " I didn't know she would attack you- Shit."

Suigetsu was looking behind her, his eyes wide.

Sakura turned, and saw a silouhette.

Sakura took out shuriken.

"Is he going to attack me, Sui?" She asked.

With no reply to come, she kept her eyes on the man.

Nobody moved.

Sakura threw the kunai, and the figure jumped into the moonlight.

Red eyes glared at her, three coma's in them.

His black hair whipped in the wind, and he was wearing a purple vest with a purple rope to hold his purple robe in place. The rode drapped over the black pants he had on.

Dieciding to keep who she was a secret for as long as possible, she set the weapons back into her holster, keeping her eyes on him.

Suigetsu sat at the fire, dragging Sakura with him.

Sasuke followed, caution in his steps.

Sakura sat next ot Sui, Sasuke sitting across from them.

"Suigetsu..Why would you bring a Anbu here?" Sasuke said, calmly holding back his anger.

"S-she..Shes cool! She isn't gonna say anything, right blossom?" Sakura had a slight frown on her face, and although they couldn't see, her aura showed it.

"..Yes. I'm not planning to say I met a S-class criminal and didn't attempt to capture him."

Sasuke glared at her.

"…You wouldn't be able to." He said.

"Teme, don't push it." Sakura warned. (A.N: Teme: Bastard.)

"Teme?"

Sakura nodded.

Sasuke stood and took out his katana.

"Lets spar."

Sakura stood and took out her kunai.

"Lets."

"Suigetsu stood between them.

"No! T-that's not-"

"Shut up Suigetsu!" They both shouted.

Sakura launched at him, and he launched at her, surprising him, she did a cart-wheel to the right, and did ten complicated hand-signs.

Sakura smirked.

A green wind-like aura was around her hand, and she jumped into the sky, doing five more hand signs, the green aura engulfed her whole body.

Landing on the ground, a harsh wind rushed at all of them, affecting everyone excpet Sakura.

A earth quake that only they could feel, shook the ground, making Sasuke unsteady.

Sakura did three hand signs, and she was in a clear ball.

"NO SAKURA! WE CANT KILL THEM!" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura sighed, and did two hand signs to cancel it.

The green wind seemed to seep into her chest, and things were still.

"W-what was that, Blossom?" Suigetsu said, holding his chest, fear written on his face.

"My own jutsu." Sakura said proudly.

"What do you call it?"

"Tsu no yōso" She replied smoothly.

"Four? That was..two." Suigetsu said.

"I didn't complete it. It would..kill everybody in a six mile radius. Other than myself."

Suigetsu rushed up to her and hugged her.

Sakura smiled, and looked at Sasuke.

He was angry.

"Suigetsu! Go get some dinner."

Suigetsu let go of Sakura and left them both.

"Whats your name?" He asked, approaching her.

Sakura breathed in.

"..I can't tell you."

"Why not?" He asked, irratation entering his voice.

"Anbu." She pointed at her mask.

He stopped infront of her.

"You are also supposed to.. kill me."

Sakura smiled.

"I guess I am."

"Why didn't you?"

Sakura avoided his eyes.

"I-I..."

Sasuke's gaze was like a fiery laser.

"Just tell me the first letter of your name."

Sakura laughed at his child-like question.

"S."

"S…" He repeated.

"I see you belong to the Leaf."

Sakura nodded.

"..You need to leave, Sakura."

Sasuke turned and started walking away.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She followed after him.

He stopped and looked at her, annoyance on his face.

She stopped.

'Please..don't look at me like that.'

"Just..Please." She whispered.

"Please what?"

"Come back with me!" Sasuke shook his head.

"WHY NOT!"

"I can't." He replied, staying calm.

Sakura ripped off her mask, and pulled out her hair.

"Look! I-I'm not like the other Sakura! I..I'm Stronger!"

Sasuke looked her up and down.

"And?" He agreed.

"And..And I'm not..I won't be annoying!"

"…You were never the problem, Sakura."

Sakura's green eyes widened.

"I-I'm not?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

She fell to her knees, smiling and laughing, lears falling from her eyes.

She had always blamed herself.

Wiping the tears, she stood on wobbly legs.

"Sasuke, why can't you come back then?" She said, no longer smiling.

"…I havn't completed my revenge, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the ground.

"Ah. Revenge."

"You don't unders-"

"You havn't heard, then?" She said.

"Heard what..?"

"The akatsuki..They..They killed my parents, Uncle, Aunt and baby cousin."

Sasuke was shocked, his eyes wide.

"W-what? Why?" He felt pity for her.

Sakura remembered that she had came from the Hokages tower just after her graduation.

Two days ago.

Her heart broke again.

She blocked the memories.

"I..I wasn't told why." She said.

Sasuke looked at her.

She wasn't crying, just standing strong.

He knew what it felt like, inside she was crying.

"…Sakura.."

"Are you looking for Itachi? He is apart of the Akatsuki..I could come with you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"…Fine, Sakura. Just don't get annoying."

This is the first chapter..

Review real-quick?

If I get two I'll update in two-days MAXIMUM!

-sasusakuisforever


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I've got two reviews, and as promised, here is the second chapter(:

Sasuke sat next to Sakura's sleeping figure next to the camp-fire.

He had gotten out of his tent not to long ago, to watch over the camp.

His dark eyes rolled over every inch of shadow near the camp.

When Sakura entered his vision, he kept his eyes on her.

Why did he let her come with him?

Sighing he got up from his spot.

He stopped when he heard Sakuras small voice.

"N-Naru.."

He turned and looked at her.

Sakuras eyes were closed.

A worried expresion was on her face, and a thin layer of sweat shone in the firelight.

"Don't…Kill Sasu..ke"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He looked at her pathetically.

He then saw a tear leak from her eye.

"NO!" She shot up from her spot, her eyes wide and scared.

Sakura was in a fighting position.

"Sakura?" He questioned.

Sakura was about to attack him.

"ILL KILL YOU NARU-"

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded.

He watched Sakura close her eyes and place her hand on her forehead.

Sakuras POV.

Sakura wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and the tear from her cheek.

She remembered the livid dream of Naruto snapping Sasukes neck.

Anger again rose in her, but she remembered it was only a dream.

Sighing she looked at the moon, and frowned.

"Sasuke, I'm going for a…walk."

Shegrabbed her weapons, and shoved them in her holster and pouch.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

Sakura glared at him.

"Where I want to." She said, letting her annoyance show.

"Sakura, I don't want you to get killed."

"Don't worry." She said continueing to walk towards the tree line.

"Sakura, I forbid you to leave."

Sakura stopped and looked back at Sasuke.

"Forbid me?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Che!" She snorted as she continued.

"Sakura." He warned.

"Sasuke" She mocked, continueing on her way.

Sasuke was suddenly in front of her, sharingan shining brightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She fell back in terror at the look he gave enemies, not her.

Sasuke was standing inferior above her, and she was wide-eyed.

"S-S-!" She was terrified, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Sakura.." He seemed to growl.

Sakura got up, and ran, actually afraid of Sasuke.

Reaching the tree-line, she hurriedly jumped up onto the nearest branch, and ran through the branches of the forsest.

She could feel him very close to her.

She tripped and plumeted to the ground.

"Aaaa!" She yelled.

She raised her arms to protect her head, and surprisingly she landed in arms.

"B-Blossom? Are you okay?" Sakura opened her eyes, and the tears leaked out.

"S-SUIGETSU!" She wrapped her arms around him, while he carried her bridal style.

"Woah Blossom! It looks like you saw a ghost! Whats wrong?"

Sakura sobbed into his neck, gripping his white hair for dear life.

His arms seemed to protect her.

"S-SUI!"She kept sobbing.

"Its okay! Don't worry, I've got you!" Suigetsu hushed.

Sakuras cries turned to hiccups.

"T-thank you S-suigetsu.."

Suigetsu had walked to a clear lake that seemed to shine.

Sitting down with Sakura on his lap, he rubbed her back.

"You know, this lake is supposed to be magic!" Sakura laughed wiping the tears from her eyes.

Sakura looked back at the glowing lake, still smiling.

She leaned back on him, facing the lake.

He wrapped his arms around her.

Sakura was suddenly thrown on Suigetsus shoulder!

"SUIGETSU! NO!" She laughed.

"Too bad blossom! Every flower needs some water!" He laughed with her.

Sakura was still in Suigetsus arms when the cold water engulfed her.

Suigetsu seemed to disinagrat around her.

"S-suigetsu?" She asked when she got above water.

Looking around worriedly, the water seemed to push her whole body above the water.

The water seemed to caress her.

"E-eh?" She whispered.

The water than splashed her, and dropped her in the water.

When she got above, she ran in the shore of the lake.

Laughing, she splashed back.

That's when she realized Suigetsu WAS the water.

"Suigetsu!" She yelled as she was splashed.

She splashed back pathetically.

A figure than formed, and Suigetsu was running after her.

She smiled back at him, until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kicking and screaming, Suigetsu threw her on the sand.

His arms were still around her, and his face was just above hers.

Suigetsus hair was dripping onto her face, and rolled down her cheeks like tears.

He rolled off of her, and held her hand.

"God, you're so fun!" He said to her.

Sakura giggled.

"You're so fun!" She said back.

"You are like my sister, you know? I promise to protect you no matter what!" Suigetsu declared, pointing his fist at the sky.

"You already love me that much?" She whispered.

"Ofcourse!" He said.

Sakura smiled.

"Good, because I love you that much too." Sakura said, grpipping his hand.

"Blossom..You forgot to make a wish." Suigetsu said, reminding her of the magic lake.

"A..Wish?" Sakura said.

Suigetsu nodded.

"Aa."

Sakura thought about it..What did she want the most?

"I wish-"

"You can't say it aloud!" Suigetsu interuppted.

Sakura laughed and hit him on his shoulder.

"Ok.."

'I wish that..Sasuke will be happy once in awhile, you know?' She thought.

"Ok! I wished my wish!" Sakura sat up, shaking the sand from her pink strands.

"Me too, lets head ba-"

Sakura then remembered Sasuke.

"N-no!" She blurted.

"Why not?"

Sakura looked him in the eyes.

"S-Sasuke..He scares me."

Suigetsu looked at her sympathetically.

"Did I not just promise to protect you?"

Sakura yawned and nodded.

"Fine.."

Suigetsu propped her on his back, and Sakura closed her eyes.

"Blossom! We are here.."

Sakura opened her eyes and orange flames made her squint.

Sakura climbed off his back, and hugged him good-night, once again thanking him.

She slowely climbed into her sleeping-bag, and put her kunai and shuriken away.

Sakura was about to fall asleep, but two shoes entered her vision.

"Sakura..Are you..Awake?"

Sakura dazedly looked up at Sasuke's face.

"Aa." She answered.

Sasuke sat next to her, and gazed at the fire.

"I didn't..mean to scare you." Sasuke said, forcing out the words.

"Aa. I accept your lame apology." She teased.

"Hn." He replied, laying down.

"You're sleeping out here?" She asked.

"Aa." He whispered.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Don't try anything funny, Sasuke-kun." She smiled.

Sasuke snorted, and then closed his eyes.

"Good-night Sasuke-kun." She said.

"…Hn." He muttered.

Sakura was awoken by somebody pulling her up by her hair.

"YOU BITCH!" The person screamed.

Sakura screamed and scratched at the hands.

She glanced over her shoulder, and saw the girl with red-hair.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura suddenly felt a cold kunai at her neck.

A small strip was cut, and blood leaked out.

"AAAAAAA!" She screamed again.

Sakura couldn't move, or else she would die.

Sakura looked at her back-pack, and it was too far away to reach.

'Shit!' She thought.

The woman dug it deeper in her throat, and Sakura closed her eyes tight.

"Karin!" Sasukes deep voice yelled from the top of a tree branch.

Karin dropped the kunai, and let go of Sakuras hair.

Sakura was hunched over, and coughing.

Sasuke dropped from the tree, and walked over to Sakura, dismissing Karin with a glare.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He growled.

Sakura sat up, and put her hand at her throat, the same green aura from yestersdday surronded her hand.

The cut melted away, and left no indacation other than the blood it was there.

Sakura was able to breathe correctly, and she took a deep breathe.

Suigetsu came running in, and saw the blood on her shirt.

"Blossom!" He ran up to her, and skidded to a stop.

"A-are you okay? Who did this to you!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Its okay, I'm okay now."

Suigetsu hugged her, a sigh of relief escaped his mouth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.." He whispered.

Sakura laughed.

"Its okay! Its not your fault!"

Sakura stood from her sleeping bag, and saw Karin looking at her with a dirty look.

"What?" She asked.

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sakura snorted and rolled up her sleeping bag.

This Karin chick was going to be a major problem.

Woah. Karins always a bitch, but maybe she wont be in the later chapters?

And there was a lot of Sakura and Suigetsu, but I want to express how strong their bond is. No, they will not be a couple in this-.-! That's why I threw in the quick "Yo mah sistah" part.

Haha(: And next chapter will probably include more SasuSaku, and whats going on back in Konoha.

Lets get two more reviews for the next chapter to be updated in less than two days?

I'd appreciate it(:!

I thank the two people who reviewed, and the people who favorited and followed my story(:!

Review real quick?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I want to thank you guys for my reviews, four reviews is the most I've gotten(:!

As I said, here is your promised third chapter!

Sakura slipped on her mask, and tied her hair in its usual pony-tail.

Her plan was to follow Sasuke, kill each and every Akatsuki, and bring Sasuke home.

Forcefully.

She smirked as she stood, and went to join Suigetsu and Sasuke.

"I'm ready!" Sakura chriped happily.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree, looking like he had when they were thirteen.

Sasuke opened his eyes, and nodded.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, and Sui!" Sakura tried again at a conversation.

"Ohayo, Blossom." Suigetsu wiggled his eyebrows.

Sakura laughed and looked over at Sasuke who now had a annoyed expression on his face.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said again.

"…Ohayo." Sasuke said plainly.

(A/N: Ohayo:Good Morning)

Sasuke was really dampening her morning mood.

"SMACK THE TEME!" Inner Sakura raged.

Sakura smirked.

'I outta!' Sakura replied.

"CHAA!" Inner Sakura said smiling deviously, and raising a fist.

Sakura giggled.

"Eh? What are you laughing at Blossom, I havn't done anything."

Sakura stopped laughing.

"Well, you see..I have a sorta..Second soul in me, you know?" Sakura said.

"Second Soul?"

Sakura remembered how she had finally figured out what this Inner Sakura was when her and Ino had fought in the Chuunin exams.

"Yeah! She is really…Mean." Suigetsu laughed.

"I am not." Inner Sakura pouted.

"So that's why you fade out for a while and get that cute look on your face?" Suigetsu asked.

"I-I do!" Sakura said horrified.

Suigetsu laughed.

"No! I was kidding! Your face always looks cute!" Suigetsu said.

Sakura blsuhed.

"Thank you!" She smiled and giggled.

Sasuke snorted.

Sakura immediately was aggitaited at his mood.

"Sasuke, why do you gotta be a big glump of gloomy?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

Suigetsu slowely slinked away.

"Why do you have to flirt and act so flattered?" Sasuke said flatly.

"URGH! KILL HIM NOW! DO IT!" Inner Sakura screamed, stomping around.

"Sasuke..I'll kill you!" Sakura raised a fist.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow.

"Will you?" He said, a smug look on his face.

Sakura growled.

"YEAH! I WILL!" She yelled.

Sasuke had a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I doubt it." He replied.

Sakura could feel her face turning red with anger.

"RAWR!" Inner Sakura rampaged.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, and pulled back her fist.

Running chakra threw it, she swung.

Sasuke quickly caught it, and Sakura threw the next one.

He also caught it, but what he didn't catch was her knee straight to his groin!

Sasuke dropped to the ground like a fly.

"HA! TRY HAVING YOUR UCHIHA BABIES NOW!" Inner Sakura smacked her hands together, celebrating the victory.

Sakura backed away, when she saw Sasukes sharingan burning.

"Aha..Ha?" Sakura laughed nervously.

Sasuke jumped on her, and landed on top of her.

"Sakura…I will kill you..If you EVER do that again." He warned.

His sharingan was spinning, and Sakura looked up at him blankly.

"Then maybe you shouldn't test ME, Sasuke-kun." She replied.

Sasuke leaned in and when she thought he was going to kiss her, he whispered:

"Don't push me, Sakura-chan." He added the suffix heavily, for effect.

Sakura bit her lip to refrain from saying something she would regret.

He got off of her, and went back to his spot leaning on the tree, as if nothing happened.

Suigetsu helped her up and laughed.

"That was intense! It was like watching a movie!" Sakura laughed, brushing off the dirt on her clothes.

"Yeah, I guess!" She said.

"Here.." Suigetsu wet his thumb, and wiped the dirt off her cheek.

"There! Perfect." He clapped.

Sakura smiled, and rubbed her head.

She wasn't sure he liked her as his sister.

"Thank you, Sui." She smiled, and looked over at Sasuke, who was looking at them with a slight frown.

That's when a scream was heard.

Sakura quickly ran towards the direction.

Another scream!

Sakura jumped the branches quicker, the forset was a blur.

The screams were getting louder, so that meant she was near.

Finally, she jumped down from the branch, and saw something that chilled her blood.

Red hair was everywhere, and in the middle of the field, was a piece of a akatsuki cloak.

"Karin.." Sakura whispered.

Sakura could already tell it was booby-trapped, so when Suigetsu came by her she quickly grabbed him.

Sasuke came next, and she warned him.

"So, they have Karin." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura nodded.

"Looks like it." She replied.

"For now on, Taka will stick together at all times. Bathing and using the bathroom is no exception." Sasuke said when they got back to camp.

"But I'm a girl-"

"Karin complied." Suigetsu interupted.

"That's because shes a nasty undignified person." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, you have no choice. That, or get captured by Akatsuki." Sasuke offered.

"..Fine. Just..Don't…be weird about it, ok?" Sakura asked.

Suigetsu nodded, Sasuke snorted.

"Well, lets get going." Sakura said.

Sakura was jumping threw the trees, having a very deep discussion about Sakuras mask with Suigetsu.

Sasuke was ahead of them by a few branches, but he could hear everything they said.

"I think it doesn't fit your personality. That's what its supposed to represent, right? Your personality?" Suigetsu questioned.

Sakura nodded.

"But I think the fox fits. Its because you don't know me as the Ninja I am." Sakura argued.

Suigetsu snorted.

"Yeah? What kind of Ninja are you? I thought you healed people?"

Sakura smirked.

"I do. But I only did that a year after Sasuke left. I mastered it by then!" Sakura declared.

"So, what kind of things make you a fox? Other than your looks?" Suigetsu winked.

Sakura saw Sasuke look back and give Suigetsu a dirty look.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but continued with their conversation.

" Well, I've stolen scrolls, and assasinated many people." Sakura replied honestly.

"Aa. Now I can see why you're a fox." Suigetsu consented. "What about your hair? Is it natural?"

Sakura chuckled.

"Ahh, the infamous hair question! Yes, it is natural! Its weird isn't it?" Sakura sighed.

"No, I think its beautiful." Suigetsu said.

Sakura blushed.

"T-Thank you.. I always was made fun of because of it, but it seems that I've been getting compliments after I turned fifteen."

"Sasuke told me you had a big forehead." Suigetsu whispered.

Sakura facepalmed.

"Yes. I did. When did you guys talk about me?"

Suigetsu put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Hmm. He talked about Team seven generally a lot. But then, he started narrowing it down to only you."

Sakura smiled warmly.

"He did? What kind of things did he say?"

"That you were annoying, had a big fore-head, and were desperately in love with him."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"A-Ah. I see." Sakura was going to throw a rock at his head, but deicided not to.

"WHATTA A**-HOLE!" Inner Sakura said, anime tears running down her cheeks.

It has been about five hours since they've been traveling, and it was almost dusk.

Sakura's limbs were aching, and Suigetsu noticed by her decrease of speed.

"Blossom, I'll carry you on my back, if you want."

Sakura rubbbed her eye, and nodded.

She jumped on his back, and Suigetsu hurried to catch up with Sasuke.

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said tiredly. (A/N: Oyasumi: Good Night)

Sasuke frowned at them both.

"We will camp right now, actually."

"But we are supposed to be on the border of the Fire country-"

"No." Sasuke interupted.

"Well, I need to take a bath." Suigetsu said, taking Sakura to a rushing river close to them.

Sasuke sighed and followed.

Suigetsu set down Sakura, and Sakura watched the boys strip.

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Sakura, you might as well bathe now." Sasuke said above the roaring water.

Sakura was sitting down, blushing and shaking her head furiously.

"NO SASUKE-KUN!" She said.

She then felt cold hands on her.

"Eww! NO! LET ME GO!" Sakura kicked and screamed.

"Sakura, stop being childish." Sasuke said.

Sakura opened her eyes, and saw Sasuke wasn't naked, he had his boxers on.

"Y-You're not naked?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I wouldn't be naked in front of you."

Inner Sakura cried herself to sleep that moment.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"So, I..I don't have to be naked?"

Sasuke smirked.

"No."

"O-Ok. I..I will go then."

Sasuke let her go.

Sakura took off her white vest, and then her black turtle-neck.

Next, she took off her black leggings.

Finally, she took out her hair.

Sasuke was staring at her, and that made her uncomfortable.

She awkwardly rubbed her arms, attempting to hide herself from him.

"L-lets go, Sasuke-kun.." She broke the silence.

Sasuke blinked.

"A..Aa."

Sakura adjusted her bra, and made sure it was secure.

She put chakra in her legs before she stepped in, so she wouldn't get swept away by the current.

The water was VERY cold.

So cold she chattered.

"Dunk your head!" Suigetsu said, walking over to her.

Sakura was only belly-button deep, and she wasn't looking forward to being completely under.

Suigetsu uncrossed her arms and took her hands.

Sakura saw the blush on his cheeks, but deicided not to call him out for it.

Sakura felt exposed, even though she wasn't nude.

"Well, we are gonna go under in..3…2…1!" Suigetsu dragged her under, and the shock of the cold made her loose her chakra control.

Suigetsu held onto her, keeping her close to his body.

He pushed them both up, and Sakura laughed.

Suigetsu was very warm, and she clutched to him.

"You're warm, Sui.." She said to him.

"You are cold, Blossom."

Sakura smiled as he lifted her bridal style.

Sakura looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke turn his head away from them.

"Sui, can you let me down real quick?"

Suigetsu nodded and made sure she was secure to the ground of the river.

She thanked him and walked over to Sasuke.

Too surprise him, she wrapped her arms around his strong chest.

"Guess who, Sasuke-kun!" She laughed.

Sasuke unlatched her arms, and brought her infront of him.

"Sakura.." He whispered.

Her heart beat eratically. She couldn't hear her name, but she could tell he said her name by his lips.

Sakura smiled and noticed his hair was still dry.

Sakura came up with a plan quickly, and deicided to act now, think later.

Sakura jumped on him, and pulled him under water with her.

She opened her eyes, and saw he did the same.

Sakura smiled at him and held onto his neck.

They were facing eachother, seeming to float because of the current.

Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura brushed his hair with her fingers.

Sakura could tell they were running out of air, and that it would have to end.

Sasuke pulled them both above the surface, and held Sakura's waist securely, until she had gotten her chakra connected back on the river floor.

He let go of her waist, and Sakura let go of his neck.

Sakuras skin was flushed from the intense cold, and her teeth chattered.

She pulled Sasuke to a rock with her, and they both sat.

Sakura brushed her fingers threw his hair.

His hair was down, unlike his usual hair style.

"I like your hair better up." Sakura whispered.

"Hn." He whispered back.

He suddenly layed back on the large rock,his head on her lap.

Sakura blushed and smiled down at him.

Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her caressing his scalp.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hm?"

"I'm glad I found you." She said.

Sasuke smirked softly.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you when I saw you at the camp."

Sakura chuckled.

"Me too."

His hair was drying, and was now soft.

"I love you..Your hair." Sakura corrected quickly.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly.

He reached up and touched her silky pink hair.

His obsidian looked up at her big green ones, and the pink curtain that framed her pale face.

"I enjoy your hair also." Sasuke said formally.

Sakura suddenly grabbed his hand, and put it to her chest.

Sasuke blushed at the touch of her breast, but felt her speedy beat.

"You feel that, Sasuke-kun?"

He gulped and nodded.

"That's what happens when you touch me." She whispered softly.

Sasuke felt his own heartbeat speed up.

He pulled her hand down to his chest.

"Feel that, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded.

"That's the reason you annoy me." He smirked at her.

Sakura smiled down at him.

She chukled softly at first, but soon was shaking with her laughs.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She laughed, tears streaming down her face.

Sasuke soon started chuckling lightly.

"It wasn't that funny." Sasuke said.

Sakura wiped her tears away.

"It was, though." Sakura smiled, looking up at the sky.

"I guess my wish came true.." She said to nobody in particular.

"What wish?" Sasuke asked.

She gazed at the lite sky, shaking her head.

"I can't tell you." She said.

'This is why I love you, Sasuke-kun.'

And there is chapter three.

I hope it wasn't innapropriate. Haha.

Did you enjoy it? I hope that Karin being gone (For Now) doesn't bother anyone.

They are getting closer to the Akatsuki, eh? Yay3

Lets get two more reviews, ok?

If I do..We all know that I will update within two days.

Otherwise..Who knows when I will?

(After I get two reviews)

Hehe3

Well, review real quick, ok?

Special thanks to those who reviewed so you could read this chapter3

There was some yummy fluffy SasuSaku in this, hope it wasn't too OC of Sasuke.

I don't think so, anyway.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

(Two Reviews) ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Geez, you guys are working me hardx) That's… Four chapters in three days?

Hm.

I would like to thank Sasukeuchiha95822 for pointing out that I accidentally uploaded my other storys chapter…

Well, Enjoy your reward;D

Naruto knocked on her door, waiting patiently for Ms. Or Mr. Haruno to answer the door.

Sakura never opened the door, she was too 'lazy'.

Naruto tapped his foot.

Sakura's house was the first place he visited when he got back from a mission, but he never looked forward to returning after this specific mission.

Naruto had gone after Sasuke once again, and didn't find a single trace of him.

He was angry at himself for promising Sakura something he couldn't seem to possibly do.

It had been five minutes when Naruto impatiently opened the door.

He immediately smelt stale blood.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

He raced threw the house to reach the stairs.

He climbed them quickly, and threw open her door.

The force of his throw, created a piece of paper to fall to the ground.

"E-eh?" He walked over to it, and grabbed it.

'I am leaving the village for a unknown amount of time..I've diecided to look for, and bring Sasuke home myself. Along the way, I hope to avenge my family. Please, if you care for me and my choice, do not come after me. Especially you, Naruto-kun. I will come back, no doubt about it. Let me complete my mission. Please. I miss you already, Naruto. – Sakura Haruno. '

Naruto held the paper, reading over it several times before shoving it into his pocket, and running to the Hokage tower.

Sakura and Suigetsu chatted while on their way back to camp from their bath.

"The water was sso c-c-cold!" Sakura chattered.

"Che! No it wasn't!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's because YOU'RE made of water." Suigetsu laughed, taking a sip from his purple water bottle.

This was actually the first time Sakura noticed it.

"Do you need that?" Sakura asked, pointing at the water bottle.

Suigetsu nodded.

"Yeah, I get dehydrated easily." He shrugged.

Sakura rolled out her sleeping bag, and hugged Suigetsu good-night.

Sakura watched Sasuke watch the camp.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called from her sitting position.

When he looked at her, she waved, a smile on her face.

Sasuke raised both eyebrows, and waved back sarcastically.

Sakura sweat-dropped, feeling dumb.

"Sasuke-kun!" She called again.

Sasuke ignored her, scanning the tree-line around their camp.

Sakura got up, and walked up the side of the tree.

When she reached Sasuke, she sat down next to him.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." She said to him.

"Hello." He replied, distracted.

"Whatcha doin'?"She said, leaning against the base of the tree, her legs on either side of the branch.

Her hands were in her lap, and a lop-sidded smile was on her face.

Her hair hung from the tree.

Sasuke evaluated her carefully.

Sakura waved her hand infront of his face.

"What are ya' staring at?" Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, avoiding the question.

Sakura watched Sasuke silently.

He was shinging in the moon-light.

Sakura leaned in closer to him, staring into his eyes.

Sasuke looked at her with a 'What-are-you-doing-you-better-stop-it-weirdo' look on his face.

Sakura saw that his eyes got darker the closer it got to the iris.

She smiled.

"Your eyes are beautiful."She whispered.

Sasuke closed said eyes, and looked away from her.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Sasuke…Do I..Annoy you?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura waited, and when no reply came, she lowered her head, biting her lip to keep in the tears.

"A-Aa. I..I get it." Sakura said, stuttering.

Sasuke breathed in heavily and looked at her.

He felt bad when he saw a tear drop onto the wood.

Sakura got up, and deicided she would stay strong at least once.

"You know Sasuke, I don't mind that I annoy you. Because, it seems you are the only person who thinks I'm annoying and a nuisance."

With that, she walked down the tree, grabbed her sleeping bag and went into Suigetsu's tent.

"Sui?"

A lump moved.

"Hm?" He replied groggily.

"C-Can I sleep in here?"

"MmmmSure." He yawned and went back to sleep.

Sakura set down her sleeping bag near Suigetsu, and climbed in it.

Sakura felt better after she stood up to Sasuke, it made her feel powerful.

She closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

….

Although it was night, Naruto still hoped that Tsunade was there.

He raced up the stairs quickly, and was happy to see a guard.

"Uzamaki Naruto." Naruto stated quickly.

The guard stepped aside, opening the door for him.

He raced threw the halls, hearing the guards yell to not run.

He threw open the door, and found Tsunade stamping a paper.

"Ah, Naruto, you're back." Tsunade smiled lightly.

"Gr-Granny!-"

"Naruto.." She warned.

"Sorry! This is REALLY important!-"

"Che! Naruto, I'm not giving you Ichiraku money like last month!"

"No! Grann-"

"It can wait until mornin-"

"SAKURAS GONE!" He erupted.

He ripped out the note and slammed it on her desk.

"G-Gone!"

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade read over the note quickly.

"She left…Willingly?" Tsunade whispered.

Naruto nodded. " I think so. Its her handwriting."

Tsunade sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to.."

Naruto shook his head.

"No! S-"

Tsunade raised her hand.

"Sakura is now a rogue ninja." She declared.

Naruto punched the wall, creating a large hole.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!" Tsunade rose from her chair.

She then felt sympathy when she saw his tear-stained face.

"I…I lost both of them.." Naruto whispered.

Tsunade knew that Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura where like family to him.

He already lost one…Did he need to lose another?

Tsunade embraced him softly.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

….

Sakura woke up, and stretched.

Suigetsu and Sasuke's voices were heard outside the tent.

"We need to leave..Now." Sasuke said.

"But Blossom-"

"Aa. Go wake her."

Sakura stepped from the tent.

"Ohayo!"Sakura said happily.

Sasuke abrutly ignored her, while Suigetsu replied.

"Ohayo, Blossom-chan!" Sakura deicided to piss off Sasuke today.

Sakura walked over to Suigetsu, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Looking into his eyes dreamily, she stood on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek.

"Suigetsu-kun…You look hot today.." She pressed her noes to the crook of his neck, and blew on It softly.

Suigetsu's skin heat up.

"T-thank you Sakura." He said, using her real name.

She took his arms and placed them on her waist, and then returned hers to where they originally were.

She pulled back and stared into his purple-jems.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she felt his heartbeat pedalling against his chest.

His expression was shocked, but enjoying it.

"Well, I've got to pack up my stuff, but we will continue this..Later." Sakura pulled away, and saw Sasuke with sharingan eyes, a red face, and a expression of murder on his face from the corner of her eye.

…..

After they were packed up, they soon reached the border.

Sasuke turned around, to tell them the plan.

Sakura quickly grabbed Suigetsu's hand, and swung it back and forth with her own.

His palms were sweaty, but Sakura didn't mind.

Sakura kept her eyes on Sasuke, while he kept his eyes on their hands.

"We…We are going to avoid the Sand village…And..We will travel to the left…The left of the city's border."

He had a annoyed expression, and he turned around, practically storming away.

Sakura let go of Suigetsu's hand, and was silent.

Humming happily, she followed after Sasuke.

After three hours, they slowely changed to a desert-climate.

Sakura watched Suigetsu carefully, wondering if he would slowely become tired.

Suigetsu was perfectly normal, taking sips every five minutes or so.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked behind her, and cursed for not putting on her mask.

It was Ino, probably coming back from her mission as a Medic in the Sand.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura looked around and saw that Sasuke and Suigetsu had dissapeared.

"Who are you looking for?" Ino laughed.

Sakura walked over to Ino and hugged her.

"Well, what are you doing? What buisness do you have in the Sand?"

Sakura quickly thought up a excuse.

"A-Actually, I was sent to…Get this scroll to Gaara!" Sakura smiled, pointing to her back-pack.

"Ah, yes! I heard you gave up on medic, and became Anbu! Congrats!"

Sakura thanked her.

"Well, I gotta get back to the Leaf!"

"Be careful..Ino…"

"Hm?"

"I..I love you. You remember you're Haruno Sakura's Sister..Ok?"

Ino smiled, and hugged her.

"I love you too, Sakura! I'll see you later, Forehead!" Ino winked.

Sakura laughed and waved.

"Bye, Pig!"

When Ino was out of sight, Sasuke and Suigetsu were behind her.

Sakura slowely realized what she had given up.

It was no doubt that her status was changed.

And what would her parents think? Her words to Sasuke rang in her mind.

"Revenge won't make anybody happy..Not you..Or me.." Sakura whispered this to her self.

Falling to her knees, her eyes wide, she pulled her hair.

"W-What have I…WHAT…What Have I DONE!" Sakura screamed, her tears fell fast and quick.

Her anbu mask slipped from the top of her head, and landed in front of her.

'I finally..I finally got to this stage..And I gave it up..For…For…'

She looked at Sasuke, a look of pure despair on her face.

"You..You don't even...Love me!" Sakura screamed at him.

Sasuke watched her have what she had done, sink in.

"WHY! Why did I give up people that love me…For somebody who doesn't!"

Sakura got up, and beat her fists on his chest.

"WHY! DON'T! YOU! LOVE! ME!" With each word, her fist hit his chest.

He grabbed her wrist, and she pathetically fell to her knees.

With her head hung, and her wrists in Sasukes hands, she saw Naruto cry because he lost Sasuke.

"NARUTO!" She yelled, ripping her hands out of Sasuke's hands.

"N-NARUTO!" She yelled in the direction of the leaf.

She was wishing to see his blonde head to pop into her view, to save her.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said.

Sakura turned around, the fierce look of pure regret on her face.

"WHAT YOU HEARTLESS JERK! CANT YOU SEE IM THE ONLY PERSON WHO LOVES YOU!"

Sasuke remained unchanged.

"We have to leave. If you want to go back, I will personally escort you."

Her parents, Aunt, Uncle, and baby cousin raced threw her mind.

Their dead bodies scattered on the basement floor.

She screamed in rage.

She was confused.

Her crimes against the leaf wouldn't be worth it if she didn't avenge her family.

"I…I'll come." Sakura pushed past Sasuke.

"Just don't expect me to worship you anymore, Uchiha." Sakura said.

Her embaressment of what just occurred didn't over-ride her sudden anger at Sasuke and Akatsuki.

She wiped her eyes, and ran through the desert like it didn't occur.

….

Well my loveys, same rule applies, two reviews, one chapter added in less than two days.

I hope that this is good so far? Oh man, Sakura is practically…

Calling Sasuke 'Uchiha' instead of 'Sasuke-kun'..

Will she get over it._.?

PS: I would like to thank Sasukeuchiha95822 for pointing out that I accidentally uploaded my other storys chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Well, not really that much to say…Good job though. For working me. Haha(; I love it!

Keep reviewing…Babeh;D!

….

Sakura was very angry. She had no plans to talk to, or have admiration for Uchiha Sasuke.

She stopped flirting with Suigetsu, because she realized it was childish.

For now.

Him and Sakura were having their usual random conversations.

"Geez! It is WAY to hot out here for somebody made of water!" Suigetsu said, rubbing the sweat off his forehead.

They were now far into the dessert, and they were approaching the Sand village.

"But you were unnaffected a few hours ago?" Sakura remembered how she observed him before, and he seemed un-disturbed by the pounding heat.

"Mhm. That's because evaporation takes time." Suigetsu said, sounding very smart.

"So, you're smart? You act like a total…Dip-sh**." Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Suigetsu stuck out his.

"Well, I only know so much. Water I have to be educated in…Kabuto.." Suigetsu went grim.

"You were…A.."

Suigetsu nodded.

Sakura gasped, and felt sympathy for the kind hearted boy next to her.

He had been experimented on.

"Sui…"

"Nah! Its ok! I'm hardly injured anymore. Its just a pain to have to keep drinking water all the time."

Sakura followed Sasuke into a cave that they deicided to camp in tonight.

Suigetsu set up his tent, while Sasuke kept his packed.

Suigetsu quickly went to sleep, exhausted from the sun.

A thick blanket of awkward silence rested between Sasuke and her.

"….."

Sakura shivered. They couldn't find wood, so it was cold.

Very cold because they were in the desert.

"…Are you cold, Sakura?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"No, I'm not, Uchiha." Sakura replied, as cold as the air surronding them.

Sasuke snorted softly.

"Whats with your attitude, Sakura?"

"My attitude? Sorry Uchiha, but you aren't any better."

Sasuke sighed loudly.

Sakura sub-conciously started chattering loudly.

"Sakura, have my shirt." Sasukes shirt was thrusted in her face.

Sakura took it, and then threw it on the ground.

"Bull! Uchiha, you need to wear a shirt." Sakura said, not looking at his bare chest.

Sasuke took it, and put it back on.

Sakura heard him climb into his sleeping bag, and no more movemnet.

Thinking it was safe, Sakura slowely started sobbing quietly.

She took out her picture frame from her back-pack, and let her tears fall on its glass.

It was a collage picture frame.

Four photos were held in it.

One, was a single picture of her beloved Sasuke.

Multiple hearts were around him, all done by her naïve therteen year old self.

A big lip-stick mark was on the glass protecting the in-valuable picture.

She remembered the day she snapped it.

…

Sakura had her camera in hand…She had to do this!

"CHA! LETS SNAP A PICTURE OF THE MODEL!" Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura approached the red bridge, and was happy to not see Naruto there.

Sasuke was leaning on the bridge, and had his eyes closed.

Sakura made sure to keep her hands behind her back to keep the camera hidden.

"Ohayo! Sasukee-KUN!" Sakura chirped.

Sasuke raised his hand in a salute.

Sakura slowely went over to him.

Quickly, she swooped next to his side, under his arm, and put the camera infront of them.

Sakura smiled, and snapped the picture.

"What was that about, Sakura?" He asked.

"Mm…Just a keep-sake." She said, stepping away from him.

…..

Her tears fell faster, and her sobs got slightly louder.

"S-Sasuke-kun…Why do I have to be so in love with you?" She kept whispering, holding herself, and trying to keep her sobs in.

..

Sasuke was well awake.

She heard her whispering and sobbing over and over again.

His eyes were wide, but he didn't dare turn-around.

"Sasu..Ke..Kun.." She sobbed out.

"I'm so cold..Bu..But you..You're hear-heartless.."

Sasuke mentally flinched.

He then heard her stumble out of the cave.

What did he tell her! They had to stay together at all times.

He quickly made a copy of himself, and ran after her.

He followed silently, seeing what she was doing.

She dropped a rectangle object.

She fell to her knees.

He heard her sob, and watched as she got up.

Sasuke had enough.

He quickly re-appeared infront of her, and took the object from her.

He looked down and saw his thirteen year-old self, with Sakura.

He sighed as Sakura tried to take it away, tears running down her face.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She was sobbing so hard, she soon started coughing.

"SAKURA!" He yelled.

She stopped sobbing, her eyes wide.

He slowely opened the frame and took out his photo.

"No!No! Pl-please! No!" She reached out her hand to take it from him with every word.

She fell to her knees, and grabbed onto his pants.

"Why do you cry so much?" Sasuke whispered.

..

His words pissed her off.

She got up, her knees weak.

"WHY DO YOU GIVE ME SO GOD-D*** MANY REASONS TOO!" She yelled in his face.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled.

It seemed to echo threw the sand hills for what seemed like five minutes.

..

Sasuke didn't know what he felt at that moment.

When it left her mouth, he was speachless.

'She was the only person who loved you, and you lost her.'

Sighing a shaky breath, he opened his eyes, his sharingan eyes peering into her.

Sakuras eyes widened, and then she went limp.

Sasuke caught her, and carried her back.

He realized what he lost.

A strong girl.

A beautiful girl.

A smart girl.

A funny girl.

A kind-hearted girl.

And most importantly, a girl that truely loved him.

He dispersed his shadow clone, and set Sakura into her sleeping bag.

He took of his shirt, and placed it on her.

Sighing, he put the picture back, and looked at the others.

There were four total.

One of him and her.

A picture of her and Naruto.

A picture of what he guessed was her family.

And finally, the in-famous team seven photo.

He set it next to her, and went to his sleeping bag.

He hadn't slept in two days, and he needed the rest.

He was worried about an attack.

Quickly creating a bushin, he fell asleep despite the cold.

..

Sakura woke up with a start.

Her eyes hurt, and she remembered what had happened last night.

"…Promise we won't breakdown anymore. Promise." Inner sakura said seriously.

Sakura sighed. She remembered how hard it was to keep all of these feelings in her these past three years.

The last four days had beaten her up.

"We got all of It out. Now we need to be strong."

Sakura nodded.

'I promise.'

"M-Ma'am?"

Sakura looked towards the opening of the cave, and saw a little boy with a bundle in his arms.

Sakura quickly walked to him.

"What are you doing in the desert!"

He started to wail, and Sasuke woke up and came over.

Sakura took the baby from his arms, and saw a baby girl with blonde hair.

The boy had black hair.

She handed the baby to Sasuke, and Sasuke took it with confusion on his face.

Sakura hugged the boy.

He grabbed her hair softly.

She stood with him in her arms and looked at Sasuke.

He was smirking down at the little girl, and coo-ing her softly.

She smiled.

'He is meant to be a father.' She thought.

The little boy pulled away, sniffling.

She could tell that he was dehydrated.

"My..My Mommy, she won't wake up!" The little boy said.

Sakura sighed closing her eyes.

His Mom had most likely passed away.

"What village are you from?"

He shrugged.

"We always lived in the forest."

Sakura gasped.

He had traveled that far with his little Sister?

"Whats your little sisters name?"Sakura asked.

"She's not my just a little girl I found on my way here."

Sakuras mouth was wide.

"How long has it been since you…Last saw your Mommy?"

"Hmm…"He said. " I think its been three days."

Sakura was amazed.

She walked over to her canteen, and gave it too him.

"I..I'm not thirsty!"He crossed his arms and looked away.

"You need to drink it." She said patiently.

"Mommy said not to take things from strangers!"

Sakura growled softly.

" .It."

"NO!"

Sasuke came over and took the boy from Sakura.

"Hey man!" Sasuke said, very different from the usual Sasuke she saw.

"Hey man!" The boy replied smiling.

Sasuke gave him a high five.

"Man, I need to drink some water, because I want to be real strong!" Sasuke took the canteen and drank from it.

"Hey! I want too be strong too! Don't drink it all!" The boy said, agreeing with Sasuke.

Sasuke gave the boy the canteen, and the boy drank deeply.

"Aaah!" The boy said dramatically, wiping his mouth.

"How old are ya?" Sasuke asked.

The boy held up three fingers.

"I'm five!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Really? That means you are gonna be a MAN soon!"

The boy nodded excitedly.

"I wanna be just like you! I wanna be strong, and have a pretty wife like you!"

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Sakura isn't my wife." He said.

"Then she will be MY wife!" The little boy said.

Sakura laughed.

"Hey man, you should go train!" Sasuke said, putting him down.

"OK!" the boy ran out infront of the cave, and started meditating.

"Hey man!" Sakura mocked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You are a good Father figure." Sakura comented.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I have to be if I plan to be the head of my clan."

Sakura nodded.

" are we going to do with them? Their mom.."

They both knew what it was like to lose one.

"Hn. I'm not sure. We can't leave them, and we can't bring them."

"W-Why not!"

"We are in pursuit of the Akatsuki, its dangerous."

"But-"

"Do you want to have them killed? Or captured?"

Sakura bit her lip.

"No..I don't."

"I suggest we drop them off infront of the Sands gate, and tell them to go inside."

Sakura looked at the boy, and the little girl in a make-bed of Sasuke's sleeping bag.

Sighing she nodded.

"Fine." She said.

..

Suigetsu had gotten up twenty minutes before, and Sakura held the baby in her arms.

Sasuke was holding the little boys hand, and they were almost at the gates.

Sakura felt her eyes start to water, but remembered her promise to herself.

The little boy looked up at the gates warrily.

Sakura gave the baby to the boy carefully.

"Ok man, this is the biggest test of all. You need to step up, and take care of that little girl. Make her your life, and protect her no matter what. Don't let her go thinking you don't love her..Or you'll lose her." Sasuke said, putting his hand on the little boys shoulder.

Sakura was shocked at his words, but deicided not to read into them.

"I will! I promise! Maybe she will…be my wife."

Sakura hugged the little boy, and told him to tell the guards he was lost, and about his Mother.

He nodded, and walked into the city.

Sakura turned away quickly.

She opened her eyes, and what she saw, made her shiver.

It was Deidara, with Karin on the ground next to him, tied up, and beaten to a pulp.

….

Mm…WOAH!

BOOM! Did I scare yah?

Well, this is their first Akatsuki encounter…Will it be their last?

Standard Deal baby, two reveiws, updated within two days.

Before we know it, this story will be over..

Oh and by the way, in this story, no akatsuki members are dead.

Mmk then…

ITS TIME TO REVIEW;D!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I treid really hard to get the action scene to..Flow..We Will see…Again, thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing…

Enjoy;3

….

Sakura kept her eyes on the blonde man.

She remembered his data from the bingo book that she studied so hard.

Deidara had a type of explosive clay, which he controlled the time and format it took.

He was not the toughest of the Akatsuki, but he was a strong opponet.

Sasuke had long ago activated sharingan, and Suigetsu had his sword in his hands.

Sakura said nothing as she recalled her familys murder.

She launched herself at Deidara, and he welcomed her with a sinister smile.

Sakura threw a stealthy punch, chakra running threw her arms.

Deidara dodged it, and grabbed her wrist.

Sakura twisted around quickly, and threw her other fist.

Deidara stumbled back from the punch.

Sakura took no time to wallow in victory, as she threw out her leg.

Deidara grabbed it, and swung her around.

He let her go, and Sakura hit the sand with enough force to knock the air out of her lungs.

'I won't give up yet!'

Sakura got up, and threw a roadhouse punch to his throat.

He rubbed his throat, letting out a growl.

Sakura staggered back when he slammed his fist into her chin.

She straightened up, and Deidara threw a road-house punch.

Sakura bent backward and felt his fist swish past her nose.

Sakura gripped his arm, and flipped him onto his back.

Deidara suddenly dissapeared.

Sakura listened for a sound.

The sound of Feet on sand made her swing blindly.

Her fist connected with muscled flesh, and a soft grunt.

Deidara was slowely being tired down, or so she thought.

Sakura felt a tickle on her leg, and then she saw the white clay creatures climbing on her.

"A-Aaa!" She yelled as she jumped back from Deidara, and brushed away the explosive clay models.

Sakura cursed for being distracted as she was hit with a flurry of Tai.

Three minutes later, both persons were panting, and small trickles of blood scarred their bodies.

'Damn! He is tougher than I thought..I underestimated him.'

Sasuke suddenly appeared and attacked Deidara, seeing Sakura was worn out.

Him and Suigetsu battled against the man, and Sakura could hardly depict was what happening.

….

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and deicided he would take over.

Suigetsu followed as he quickly ran at Deidara.

"You are Itachi Uchiha's little brother, un."

Sasuke ignored this, and continued to run at the man.

His foot connected with the mans jaw, and Deidara flew back.

He landed on the sand.

"You are all going to die with me!" Deidara said, forming a seal.

"SASUKE! SUIGETSU!" Sakura yelled.

…..

Sakura ran over, realizing what was about to happen.

She slid on her knees, and pulled Sasuke and Suigetsu down to her.

Sakura performed five hand signs in a blurry speed.

A green chakra sphere was around them as Deidara set off the explosions.

Just as Sakura predicted, millions of clay was beneath the sand.

This jutsu was hard to do, since it pratically sucked the chakra from her, and created a small safe area that no element could penetrate.

The explosions came to an end, and Sakura saw that Deidara had perished in it.

Sakura fell on her side, breathing heavily.

Suigetsu kneeled down next to her.

"Saku-… Re….Yo….Kay?" His voice faded in and out, and she closed her eyes.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, she blacked out.

….

Suigetsu was carying Karins body.

She had died before the explosion, she was tortured to death.

"…You stupid girl.." Suigetsu whispered.

Sasuke had Sakura on his back.

Karins hair was cut shoulder length, and she had many cuts.

"I..I'm sorry.." Suigetsu had…Been in love with her.

Even though she was a total b****.

Suigetsu didn't cry, because he was feeling worse than any tears could heal.

He spotted a tree off in the distance.

It was beautiful, and he deicided that would be her grave.

"Sasuke..I think.."

Sasuke nodded, and turned around.

Suigetsu thanked him quietly and set her down under the tree carefully.

He slowely started digging with his bare hands.

It took him a few hours, but finally it was deep enough to keep her from being disturbed.

He picked her up, and jumped into the hole.

Suigetsu placed her down, and allowed one tear to fall.

"I…I love you, Karin.. I never told you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you soon enough..I'm sorry we fought so much..This is the least I could do." He bent down, and kissed her fore-head softly.

Sighing, he stood, and took her glasses from her face.

'I'll keep these.'

He jumped from the hole, and buried her slowely.

When he was done, he grabbed a lone red flower.

He placed it on her grave, and set a rock ontop of it, just in case he deicided to visit.

Who would have thought, a tree with a green hill in the middle of the desert.

A hand was on his shoulder, and he looked down at Sakura.

"Sui…I bet she loved you too." Sakura whispered.

"But-"

"She probably pretended to like Sasuke to get you jealous, trust me..I..I would know."

Suigetsu was hugged softly.

He fell to his knees infront of her grave, and grasped the dirt.

He shook silently.

….

Sakura knelt next to him, and placed her hand on his back.

Suigetsu was silent, but she saw the spots on the dry dirt that showed where his tears fell.

Sakura slowely stood.

"Sui..Lets get going.." She said softly.

He wiped his tears, and got up.

He smiled softly.

"Yeah.."

…..

He looked at the glasses in his hands.

'I will…Love you forever, Kari-chan.'

Closing his eyes, he let out a shuddery breath.

Sasuke had his arms crossed, turned away from them.

"Sasuke, lets go."

Sasuke turned around, not one emotion on his face.

"Hn."

….

I hope this was a ok first fighting scene?

Hehe;3

Aww…I'm sorry…I had to kill Karin…

Suigetsu Im sorry);!

Well, lets get those two reviews in so I wont stress…

REVIEW:D!

(Oh, and Sorry this chapter is so short.)


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I am so sorry. My laptop got water spilt on it, and I'm currently using my old computer. I had to get it setup. Well, no need to continue my rant, enjoy this chapter3

…..

Hinata had been spending the past few days with Naruto, and she loved it.

She was very proud, she had only passed out once!

Infact, she was getting ready for another lunch date!

Ino pulled Hinata to her closet.

"Hmm….Hinata, I don't have much dark clothing, but I think I just might have something PERFECT for you. Its going to be…Different." Ino said, as she searched through the clothes.

Hinata stood behind Ino, and her nervousness intensified.

"D-Different? Ino…" HInata said, starting to regret her choice of calling Ino for help.

"Don't worry Hina-chan! Its going to be different for you! You usually wear…Baggy clothing, but today you're going to wear fitting clothing." Hinata sighed, and sat down on Ino's pink bed.

Infact, everything in here was pink! The walls, the rug, the lamp, the teddy, EVERYTHING.

"A-Hah!" Ino said as she pulled something off a hanger.

"Here we are, Hinata!" Ino announced as she turned around, flashing the lavender dress to her.

Hinata covered her mouth as she giggled.

"That's beautiful." HInata said quietly.

"I know, and it will match your skin tone and your eyes!" Ino chirped excitedly, pulling HInata to her feet.

"Here!" Ino said as she put the dress in her hands. " Go go go!" Ino said as she ushered her into the bathroom.

The door slammed behind her, and HInata looked down at the dress in her hands.

She wasn't sure it was…Appropriate for a simple ramen date.

…..

Ino sat on her bed, and stared at the bathroom door.

'Its been ten minutes, whats taking her!?'

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" She called.

"A-Aa!" A timid call sounded.

Ino sighed.

"Are you almost done?" Ino asked.

The door creaked open slowely, and Hinata stepped out.

'Damn, Hinata is curvy!'

"Hinata…" Ino suddenly felt self-conscious of her breast size.

"Does it look bad?"

Ino shook her head furiously.

"You look…Gorgeous." Ino stuttered.

…

HInata blushed.

"I-I do? Do you think Naruto-kun will-"

"YES! YOU NEED TO GO GO GO!" Ino yelled, pushing Hinata towards her window.

"GET GOING CURVY GIRL!"

"B-But my other clothes they-"

"I'LL SEND THEM!"

HInata jumped out the window, after she thanked Ino.

HInata was about two minutes away from the Ramen shop.

'Two minutes away from-'

"HINATA-CHAN!?" Surprised voices from the streets yelled.

She looked over the roof, and saw the men staring at her with blood running from their noses.

"E-eh?" HInata said, speeding up.

When she reached the ramen stand, she had a fanclub following her.

Hinatas face was red, and she was close to tears.

"N-Naruto-kun!" She yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hinata? Are you ok? Whats up with these-"

Hinata pulled back and saw Naruto blushing heavily.

"H-Hinata…Wow…You look amazing." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun.." She said happily.

"Lets eat!" Naruto said, snaping from a trance.

"O-Ok!" Hinata said, practically glowing with happiness.

…..

Suigetsu had fallen asleep, and silence had fallen over the camp.

Sakura leaned back on the tree branch she was on, and gazed at the stars above her.

Her long pink hair was like a curtain over the shaded blue rocks of the cavern.

A long leaf-less tree stood strong ontop of the open cavern.

Sakura saw Sasuke get up from his spot across from her, and approach her.

"Sakura." He greeted quietly, leaping onto the tree branch.

"Uchiha." She greeted back, coldness in her tone.

Sasuke snorted.

Sakura stood, and wiped her hands on her legs.

"Sakura, I have something." Sasuke said, also standing.

"…What is it?" Sakura said impatiently.

"Here." Sasuke handed her his headband.

"B-but NAruto has th-"

"Aa, but I took it."

"You came back to the Leaf?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke nodded.

"B-But how did you get past the guard?!"

"I snuck past the guard when he was busy asking you out."

Sakura remembered the boy clearly.

"The night I left?"

"Yes."

Sakura took it from his hand gingerly.

A scratch ran through the middle of the leafs insigna, which Naruto had said he had done when they fought.

She stared down at it, and traced it with her thumb.

"I can have it?" She asked softly.

"Yes."

'That means he doesn't plan to come back to the leaf even after he killed Itachi?' Inner Sakura questioned.

Sakura mentally shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun, does that mean you're not…Coming back, ever?" She said, voicing her thoughts.

"…" Sasuke said nothing and made no movements.

Sakura swallowed hard, and refused to cry.

"…I see." Sakura whispered as she climbed down the tree, Sasuke's headband tight in her grasp.

…...

Very short, I know. I apologize greatly, but I wanted to get a chapter up quickly, so you guys don't think I've forgotten about you.

Two reviews, updated within two days(;! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I missed you guys/3~

I'm starting school soon, so I'm not sure about the quick upates. Maybee;D!

Hope this was worth some of the wait!


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: You guyswere al little.. Late, yeah? Enjoy.

…..

Sakura was walking across the desert.

She didn't know where she was going, and it really didn't matter to her.

She slowly recalled how they were supposed to stick together at all times, but she didn't think it mattered.

Sakura wanted to be safe in her home right now, where her and Naruto would be having a sleep over that consisted of ding-dong ditching Kakashi-senseis house.

'I wonder if Kakashi is disappointed in me.' Sighing, Sakura realized she was at the tree Karin had been placed to rest.

It was truly beautiful, especially because it was flowing with green leaves, defying the rules of nature.

She sat under it, right next to Karin's grave.

"You know, Karin, I think we could've been friends… I'm sorry that we got off to a bad start but…"

Sakura trailed off.

'There's no way to fix it now.' She finished gravely.

Sakura leaned back onto the tree, and looked up at the sky.

Why would Sasuke not come back? There was nothing holding him from doing it!

They would have to sign off his status because he was the heir of the Uchiha, and it was a powerful asset to have in the village. The worse he could be sentenced was two years…Or so.

Closing her eyes, Sakura pulled her knees up to her chin and hugged them close to her.

She could definitely use HInata and Ino's comforting words.

"You don't need Sasuke! You're a strong and independent woman!" Ino would chant.

HInata would be hugging her shoulders, and whispering an agreement.

Sakura would lift her head and smile, and shout a loud "YES!" that the whole village would hear.

And then…

Her parents would yell for her to quiet down.

Her body quivered as her Mothers face drifted through her mind.

'Be strong, Sakura-chan. You are my daughter!'

Sakura lifted her head, knowing that her parents wouldn't want her to cry.

Sasuke was standing in front of her, his arms crossed.

"Sasuke?" She asked.

"Aa. Lets get back to the camp."

Sakura stood.

"I-I'm… I'm going back to the Leaf Village."

….

"I-I'm going back to the Leaf Village."

Sasuke kept his face straight but he was mentally shocked.

'Going back?'

"Hasn't your status been changed?" Sasuke asked.

He watched Sakura nod hesitantly.

"I got sucked up in revenge…But remember the things I said to you before you…Left?"

Sasuke remembered, but he shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

Sakuras eyes gazed at the scenery behind him, he guessed she was recalling it.

"Revenge doesn't make anyone happy, not you, or me." Sakuras words flickered foggily .

Sasuke closed his eyes, the words hitting him fiercly.

He flinched just as he had when she yelled her confession.

A cold hand was now on his shoulder.

Sasuke was on his knees, and Sakura was kneeling next to him, a forlorn look on her face.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked carefully.

Sasuke gazed at his open palms.

"Killing Deidara…Didn't give you ANY satisfaction!? Like you…Like you made your family proud and grateful!?" He shouted.

Sakura fell on her knees in front of him.

Sasuke saw he was hurting her, but he kept going.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM, SAURA!? DON'T YOU LOVE YOUR FAMILY AT ALL!?"

Sasuke was clutching at his raven locks, pulling on them, his mind repeating the same sentence.

'You're crazy, Sasuke.'

"IF YOU DON'T KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM, YOU'LL BETRAY THEM! ALL OF THEM!"

Sakura lunged at him, putting her hand over his mouth.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" She yelled, her spit spraying on his face.

His eyebrows furrowed in a deep line.

"How dare you say suck madness!" She screamed at him. " My family is honorable, and doesn't believe in such actions! I am betraying their beliefs by killing those evil people, it only causes more chaos, and the cycle of revenge will continue! Don't you see? The people who care for Deidara, now seek us out! We are only stooping to their level, the best thing to do, is to protect our living loved ones, or they will die also! What if the Akatsuki killed Naruto? Kakashi Sensei? What if they killed me!? Are you implying you wouldn't care!? Aren't we like a family to you!? We love and care for you, and would do anything to protect you! We support you in anything you wish to do, as long as we know you're safe doing it, and we would welcome you into our homes with open arms, even if it was dis-obeying the Villages law of harboring an S-class criminal! We were ALL orphans in team Seven, and then we created our OWN family! We should love and protect eachother, and we are not doing that out here!" Sakura was breathing heavily when she finished, her hand no longer ontop of Sasukes mouth.

Sasuke hadn't realized he was crying until his hand touched the pooling wetness on his cheek.

Sakura sat still with Sasuke the rest of the night.

…..

…..

Ino was standing infront of NAruto.

"She…She left? But I.." Ino said, her eyes widening at the news.

"Yeah, she did." NAruto said solemnly.

"I saw her on the way back from my last mission! She told me she was on a mission..She lied to me?" Ino asked, disbeilief filing her voice.

"I don't believe you, Naruto!" She said finally, as she walked away from the flower shops counter to straighten some pots.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE ME!? BELIEVE IT, INO! I SWEAR ON ME AND HINATA!" Ino smiled, not facing NAruto.

Turning back to him, she had a straight look on her face.

"Swear?"

"Swear!" He yelled.

Ino couldn't believe it! Forehead had the lady balls to leave the village?

"What do her parents think?" She asked NAruto.

"…You havn't heard?" Naruto said, quieting down.

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"No, about what?"

"…Her parents were murdered by the Akatsuki." Naruto said.

"W-What?" Ino's eyes watered, Sakuras parents were like her own.

"That's not funny, Naruto!" She said as the first tear fell.

Naruto hung his head.

"I'm..Sorry, Ino." Naruto said as he walked out, leaving Ino to herself.

"M-Momma!" She yelled going into the back office.

Her Mom looked up from her assortment of flowers.

Ino saw her red eyes, and knew that she knows about the Harunos.

"They-they're really gone?" Ino said, choking.

Her mothers short blonde hair swished as she stood to hug her.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan."

….

Two reviews/followers then I will update in less than two days! Here we goo!

Back on track, ne?

Well, who is going to go back?

Will anybody?

;D


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Family emergency and school.

Three reviews? Yay3

I unfortunately cannot continue the deal. /3

But the more reviews, the quicker the update…

Enjoy3.

….

Sakura stared down at Sasuke's tear-stained face.

Seeing him cry, was probably the worst heart-ache she had ever felt.

His mask had been broken, by her.

'I finally got through to you, Sasuke..'

Sasuke had fallen asleep a few hours ago.

Sakura stood, and sat next to him.

'We need to get back to camp but…'

She looked back down at Sasuke.

'I don't want to wake him up..'

She yawned as she stood back up.

Sakura scooped Sasuke up, who was surprisingly light.

Inner Sakura chuckled.

She looked at the cavern that looked like a speck from where she stood.

'What a drag…' She thought fondly.

…

Naruto sat outside the flower shop, his head hung.

The towns people walked by with pity in their hearts for the usual smiling fox boy.

One of them stopped and approached him.

Naruto knew who it was by the perfume he loved so much.

She sat next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan…" He replied sighing, and leaning into her.

She ran her fingers through his hair.

"Its getting quite late, let me walk you home."

Naruto stood.

Hinata's presence had made him numb the pain of losing Sasuke and Sakura, but others weren't as lucky.

"Naruto-kun, I'm positive she misses you, and she will be back." Hinata said assuringly as they reached his apartment door.

Naruto reached out and pulled Hinata to him.

"Stay with me for the night…Please.." Naruto whispered.

Hinata froze in his arms.

"O-Ok.." She said quietly.

Naruto was led inside and to his bedroom, where he was layed down and tucked in.

He reached out and took her hand as she started to leave his side.

He pulled her to the bed with a soft yank, and she yelped quietly.

"N-Naru-"

He stopped her.

"I won't try anything funny, believe it, Hinata-chan! Just lay with me." He whispered to her.

Hinata sighed, her eyes looking into his.

Her head hit his pillow, and he pulled the blanket over her.

She snuggled closer to him, and he pet her long black hair.

"Will you…Be my girlfriend, Hinata?" He asked.

His heart pounded with anticipation, and he was sure the whole village could hear its loud sounds.

"G-Girlfriend?"

"Yes." He said.

Hinata pulled away from him, and looked at him, as if trying to see if it was a prank of some sort.

"Me?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed her head.

"Yes, you. The only beautiful girl in the Leaf- No, the whole entire Universe! You're perfect." He said, his cheeks on fire.

Hinata giggled at his cheesy confession.

"Ye-"

Naruto kissed her softly.

Hinata smiled against his lips.

He pulled away and laughed with her.

They both laid back down, exhausted from the laugh they both shared.

'I love you, Hinata-chan..' Naruto thought, as he drifted to sleep.

…..

Sakura was exhausted.

She was only half way there, and it had beaten her to a pulp.

She looked down at Sasuke who looked as innocent as ever.

She fell to her knees, and placed Sasuke on the ground softly.

Sakura closed her eyes, and breathed heavily.

A knife was suddenly at her neck.

"You will surrender, or you will die."

Sakura recognized the voice completely.

"Suigetsu?"

The knife went away as they both laughed.

"You scared the crap outta me!" Sakura said as she punched the white-haired boy fondly.

Suigetsu helped her p as he stuck out his tongue.

"That's because you're a baby!" Sakura again punched him.

"Why are you and Sasuke all the way out here!? You guys just left without me!" He whimpered.

Sakura looked at the still Sasuke.

"He was being a ass, and decided to follow me out here when I wanted time alone."

"All the way out here!?" Suigetsu said with a horrified expression on his face.

"Further." She said with a wink.

Suigetsu suddenly put a finger on his nose

"I'm not waking up Sasuke." He said.

"What's so bad about waking Sasuke up?" Sakura said with a sigh.

"Whatever you say, but wait until I give you the signal."

Sakura watched as Suigetsu walked a distance away and put up a thumb.

'That must be the signal, then.' She turned back to Sasuke's sleeping figure.

She crouched next to Sasuke and poked him in the chest.

"Sasuke-kun! Rise and shine!" Sasuke frowned but turned over.

She rolled her eyes.

She poked him in his exposed back and repeated her words, louder.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist, threw her down and got on top of her, and pressed the cold metal at her chest, ready to go through her skin and heart.

His sharingan was blazing red, and was staring at her dazedly.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as the tip entered her chest.

She wriggled under him, and felt him press it further into her chest.

"Sakura." He finally whispered.

He took it from her chest, and dropped the kunai.

Sakura stared up at him as the chakra rushed to close the wound.

He was breathing heavily, and seemed to re-collect his sanity.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura said in a loud whisper.

Sasuke grunted and got off of her.

"Nothing." He said coldly.

Suigetsu helped her up, and laughed.

"See? I told you! Waking up Sasuke sucks!"

"Well, next time you have to wake him up!" Sakura said angrily.

Inner Sakura yelled an agreement.

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"So…Are you going back?" He said.

"….."

"Going back? W-Where?" Suigetsu said, shocked.

"Sakura wishes to go back to the Leaf."

She looked down at her feet.

"Blossom?" Suigetsu said, clarifying.

"I-"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

They all turned around and saw a man.

A man wearing a Akatsuki cloak.

…..

AND WE STILL DON'T HAVE OUR ANSWER!

Blah….Next chapter anyone?

Second fight with an Akatsuki member… Any guesses on which one? Konan is obviously out since she isn't a male.

Hehe^.^

Anyways, I will only continue this story if I get two-three reviews.

If I get more I will update sooner.

3

Oh, and I will now be replying to each review… (The new ones for the chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

'Is it really?' Sakura thought, looking the evil man in the eyes.  
'Or men..'  
Zetsu stood in front of them, a deep glare on both of his faces.  
" Sasuke.." Suigetsu said with determination.  
Sakura glanced at Suigetsu.  
"Get Sakura out of here, I've got this. I'll meet up with you guys in two days at the border."  
" You're insane! No way!"  
" Come, Sakura. Or do I have to force you?" Sasuke threatened.  
"But-" Sakura protested.  
Red swirling eyes knocked her out, sending her into an all to familiar blackness.

Sakura awoke with a start.  
A headache pounded in her head.  
She placed a pale hand on her damp forehead and used her green chakra to numb the pain.  
'Suigetsu!' She thought as she pounced up.  
'Where the hell am I?' She thought, looking around.  
" Sakura, we are far from Suigetsu."  
She turned to Sasuke and advanced on him.  
" You bastard!" She yelled, poking him in the chest and glaring up at him.  
When Sasuke remained unchanged, frustration ran through her.  
Tears stung her eyes.  
" YOU COWARD!" She screamed.  
Her voice echoed through the dank cave they stood in.  
A flash of anger was in the stoic Uchiha's eyes.  
The tears vanished.  
"Che!" She grunted as she walked away from him.  
A hard grip was on the girls fragile wrist.  
"... Sakura." He said, almost softly.  
She turned, and her anger melted away.  
"I may be a bastard, but I'm not a coward. I was..."  
She watched conflicting feelings appear on his face.  
He looked her in the eyes.  
"Worried.. About your safety." He said.  
He awkwardly let go of her wrist.  
She was speechless.  
"You..You were?" She stuttered.  
"I guess." Sasuke said uncomfortably, shrugging his shoulders, and looking away from her gaze.  
Sakura smiled.  
Then she giggled.  
" Sasuke.."  
She sighed.  
Then she stepped closer to Sasuke.  
She reached out, and pulled him to her.  
"Thank you." She mumbled.  
With a finger full of chakra, she hit his nerve.  
The boy collapsed in her arms.  
She layed him down gently.  
"... Goodbye, Sasuke-kun."  
She kissed his forehead, and stepped away from him.  
With her weapons in her pouch, she took off, hoping it wasn't too late.

'Damn..' Suigetsu thought.  
They were both close to death.  
Suigetsu watched the akatsuki member with wary eyes.  
He wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth.  
With a smirk, he gave the 'plant' no time to recover.  
Suigetsu dragged the sword behind him as he ran at Zetsu.  
" RAAAAAAH!" Suigetsu yelled as he swung.  
Zetsu dodged the huge sword, and attempted to kick the Water boys legs out from under him.  
Suigetsu jumped up, raising the sword above his head.  
He added the last of his chakra to speed up the fall of the sword.  
"BASTAAAARD!" He yelled, sand stinging his eyes.  
Zetsu's eyes widened, and walked back.  
But not at Suigetsu's attack.  
Suigetsu's sword dropped.  
'What the hell is she doing here!?'

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, Suigetsu was still alive.  
'Barely.'  
She skidded next to the boy, and ordered him to grab onto her.  
'I hope this won't kill Suigetsu too.' She thought as she started the jutsu with ten hand signs.  
When he did, the green aura surronded her gloved hand.  
She launched into the air, and performed five blurred hand signs that not even an Uchiha could deciphere. The green chakra engulfed her body, and Suigetsu's.  
'Good, this'll work then!'  
The pair landed on the sand, as the wind hit Zetsu with a stumbling force.  
Zetsu fell when an earthquake just for him, shook his very core.  
Sakura was in a clear ball with Suigetsu after she executed three hand signs.  
'Let's blow the bastard up.' Inner Sakura said, smirking.  
Sakura continued, doing two hand signs, this time, it wasn't to cancel it.  
Fire engulfed the man, and his screams implanted them selves into Sakuras mind with a pleasure.  
Finally, she did one last hand sign, and a light rain began.  
The fire went out, and all that was left was charred remains of Zetsu.  
The rain grew harder, and Suigetsu gained strength.  
The corners of Sakura's vision blurred into a black abyss.  
"S-Sui.." She whispered as she collapsed.

Sasuke sat up, rubbing his temple.  
" Sakura..." He said through seethed teeth.  
'I'll kill her.'  
He got up, and grabbed his weapons.  
" SASUKE!"  
He turned.  
He ran out of the cave's mouth.  
Suigetsu was desperately running towards him, pure despair on his face.  
Tears were running down the boys face.  
That's when Sasuke saw a certain pink haired kuinochi on his back.  
'Shit!' He thought when he put Suigetsu's emotional state, and Sakura's unmoving body together.  
'Please, don't be dead.'  
-

Hey you guys c: I'll be able to start the deal again, I got a tablet3  
Lmao, two reviews, updated in two days 3  
-sasusakuisforever15


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke cleared his face of all emotions.  
This was her fault.  
If she was dead, then he would take no blame.  
He wouldn't mourn her death.  
'I don't want to ever see those dear to me die in front of me ever again!'  
'I don't want to see her eyes void of life.. No..'  
Sasuke wanted to turn and run.  
He wanted to pretend that she was still alive, and live peacefully.  
'Run Sasuke, run.'  
Suigetsu was at least half a mile from where Sasuke stood.  
'Run.'  
He stumbled back, and turned his body away from the heartbreak that was soon to come.  
He gazed at the sun set.  
'RUN.'  
"Sasuke-kun, If you leave, it'll be the how you feel, for me. Sadness, and loneliness.''  
''I'd do anything for you Sasuke-kun! I... I love you so much I can barely stand it!"  
'Run..Run..'  
'"Sasuke-kun..."'  
'Run.'  
He stepped towards the sun set.  
'Just run.'  
And so, he did.  
He ran to her.  
Suigetsu layed Sakura in front of Sasuke.  
"She...She used that jutsu.. I don't know what's wrong!"  
Sasuke warily put two fingers together, and placed them on the pale neck of Haruno Sakura.  
A shallow pulse beat against his fingers.  
He breathed a shuddery sigh of relief.  
He picked her limp body up, holding her to him.  
"Let's take her to the cave."  
''Aa. I'll go look for wood and water. Maybe some food."  
Sasuke sent a clone with Suigetsu, and sat down with the girl in his arms.  
"I.. I don't know what to do..." Sasuke said, helpless.  
'How can I help you?'  
He placed his palm on her forehead, getting an idea.

Sakura layed on a make shift couch she thought up.  
She was so familiar with being knocked out, that she just dreamed things up.  
All she wanted was to rest.  
She closed her eyes, and curled up on the couch.  
"Sakura."  
She jumped.  
She looked back over her shoulder.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
The said boy approached her.  
He sat opposite of her.  
"You're unconscious, Sakura."  
She sighed.  
"Yes, I know." She replied.  
"You might be dying."  
Her eyes widened.  
"Why do you say that, Sasuke-kun? How did you even get in here!? I didn't dream you up!"  
" You're pulse isn't very strong." He said, ignoring her latter question.

'Maybe that's why I'm tired, even in here.'  
"How can I make you better?" Sasuke said.  
She didn't miss the pleading look in the boys eyes.  
Sakura scooted closer to the Uchiha.  
Placing two hands on his face, she whispered grim words,  
"You can't, Sasuke-kun."

...  
As promised.  
Same deal, two reviews, a chapter in two days.  
Let's go c:!  
Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 10 (;  
Sorry if it's kinda short, Lmao.  
-sasusakuisforever15


	12. Chapter 12

" You can't, Sasuke-kun."  
The words echoed in his mind.  
"What's.." He paused. "What's going to happen?"  
Silence followed.  
He forced his eyes open.  
Sakura had returned to her spot on the couch, across from him.  
"What's going to happen to you, Sakura?" He repeated.  
She diverted her eyes from him.  
"Sakura."  
"I don't know, Sasuke. Tsunade forbid me to do such jutsu. She warned me.. That.. That I might die from chakra shortage."  
"Then I can simply transfer chakra to you." He reached out to her, but she rejected his outstretched palm.  
"It's not that simple, Sasuke. It's as if my chakra 'veins' are cut off."  
He slowly got up from the couch.  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned.  
"Is there any chance of survival, Sakura?" He said flatly.  
Silence was suddenly common for the young kunoichi.  
He turned to face her.  
She was fidling with her hands.  
"Sak-"  
''Slight." She interrupted.  
''What can I do, to improve or maintain, the chances?"  
"Make sure I'm hydrated. Don't move me to much. Keep me away from direct sunlight. And make sure I'm warm."  
He nodded and turned his back to her.  
"Hn."  
"Oh, and Sasuke."  
He turned slightly to acknowledge the girl.  
"Visit me every few hours to see if my energy is improving."  
Sasuke swiftly cancelled the jutsu.  
He was back next to the paler-than-usual girl.  
Suigetsu walked in at that moment.  
"How.. How is she?" He said, setting down the sack he brought back with him.  
"..I'm not sure. Did you bring water and food?"  
"Aa." Suigetsu replied, nodding his head towards the sack.  
"I need you to get extra blankets from the upcoming village. It's about 7 miles away."  
Suigetsu sighed but got up anyways, telling Sasuke to have the food ready when he got back.  
Sasuke sent two bunshins with Suigetsu this time because dark was quickly falling on them.  
He quickly dug out the water canteen and rolled Sakura's head back.  
He poured it into her mouth slowly.  
She choked and sputtered, but soon got it down.  
The Uchiha wiped the kunoichi's pink lips and brushed back her damp pink hair.  
'Why did I let her come?'  
Sasuke bit his lip.  
'It's...All my fault.'  
What made him think she was powerful and strong enough to handle herself?  
No, it was always her that held him back.  
Sure, Naruto bickered and yelled in his ears, but never really prevented him from doing anything.  
Emotional wise, that is.  
Sasuke didn't have to worry about Naruto's well-being, only Sakura.  
When he had opened up just a little, she had to go and knock him out when he was vulnerable.  
'She was weak.'  
Yes, she was. But.. Now she is strong.'  
'She was annoying.'  
Yes, she was. But.. That wasn't her fault.  
It was his, for letting himself care so much.

Welp. I decided since they're getting updated so quickly, that the chapters will be short.-.  
Love you, deal is still on, two reviews updated in two days.  
-sasusakuisforever15


End file.
